


i'd follow her to the ends of the world

by starsandfluff



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Mostly Canon Compliant, Mostly Dialogue, arya sails west for some reason, but he'd never admit it, gendry whinging, sandor is basically arya's dad, sandor is randomly alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfluff/pseuds/starsandfluff
Summary: A lovesick Gendry is whinging to Sandor about Arya. Gendry and Arya finally talk about the proposal. Arya and Sandor talk.





	1. i lost her

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be some random one-shot of a lovesick Gendry but then I needed a happy ending so it turned into this. This is mostly dialogue since I wrote all the dialogue on my phone and then didn't add all that much action/other stuff. Hope you enjoy!

"I lost her," Gendry said, taking another sip from the wineskin. He could see his breath since he sitting out on Winterfell's battlements.

"Aye, she's going to sail away on some fucking wolf-boat," Sandor replied, chugging the rest of the wine.

"I loved her," 

"I know that, you twat, now quit whinging about it,"

"It's not just that, I knew her before coming here—"

"Yeah, the Riverlands and everything," Sandor said, looking around as if there'd be more to drink somewhere.

"How do you know that?"

"I was in that fucking cave,"

"Right,”  _ He thinks I'm dumb.  _ Gendry thought.  _ And it's a lot different than with Arya, she could call me stupid for the rest of my life if she'd just stay. _

"She loves you, lad, but you can't make her stay," Sandor said, wondering why he decided to spend his evening with this lovesick twat.

"But she rejected me,"  _ She didn't want me.  _ Gendry thought.

"She didn't want to be a lady, you twat, doesn't mean she stopped loving you,"

"How would you know?" Gendry asked.

"She was ready to kill some three fuckers because of to you, and that was before she fucked you," Sandor said, and Gendry couldn't tell if he was being protective of Arya or acceptant of their…coupling.

"Would you not bring that up?" Gendry said, trying not to blush at the mention of their night before the battle. "wait she what?"

"Added them to her list, and it's not like they really hurt you,"  _ That list. She stopped saying that after King's Landing.  _ Gendry thought.

"They sold me! To a red—"

"Whinging again," Sandor said.

"Okay, it's not like it was like that between us back then, we were children,"

"Mhm," Sandor said sarcastically.

"What?"

"She fancied you,"

"She did not!"  _ Why am I even talking to him? This isn't helping my problem.  _ Gendry thought.

"You think she fucked you just cause you were there? You clearly haven't talked to that squire from King's Landing,"

"I've talked to Pod," That story was everywhere now.

"The last time I saw you two together back then, you had your arms around her and she looked perfectly content being held tight to your chest,"  _ "Burn in hell!"  _ Arya had shouted that night.

"Arya was trying to kill you," Gendry reminded him.

"And she  _ let _ you hold her back,"

"She—oh,"

"That wolf-bitch was always with you, and how she was talking—how did you not know that she cared about you?" Sandor asked.

"I… I'm so stupid,"

"I agree,"

"I never should have proposed,"

"Can't do anything now, she's leaving," Sandor said, seeing the sun begin to rise.

"Aye, I lost her. And now I'll never see her again," Gendry sighed, defeated. 

"See who?" Arya asked. Gendry's eyes shot up to see Arya standing at the other end of the battlement.


	2. i'm glad i found you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry discuss his proposal and her plans to leave Westeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here's the romance-y chapter and the gendrya content! I know, I know, Arya should not be on that boat, but that's what we're going with for this fic. Hope you like this chapter!

"I'm not staying to watch you two fucking lovebirds," Sandor said as he stood and walked away. Arya could see him discreetly look back at them as he left.

"I'm so stupid, Arya," Gendry said as Arya sat down next to him. She could smell the wine, but he didn’t seem all that drunk, not this time at least.

"Well, yes, but—"

"I'm sorry, I never should have proposed, I was drunk, I know you're not a lady,"

"I'm still leaving, Gendry," Arya reminded him, looking down. Goodbyes were never easy.

"I know, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," He said, taking her hand in his.

"You don't have to apologize," Arya cupped his face with her hand, and gently kissed him. She savored in the moment, the last time she’d see him or kiss him ever again, before softly pulling away. "Goodbye, Gendry,"  _ You’ll always be my family. _ Arya thought. Then she stood, turned around and didn’t look back as she walked away.

"WAIT!" Gendry shouted, standing up, flustered. "I know you're not a lady and I know I'm not a lord. Take me with you,"

"You're kidding," Arya said, shocked.

"Arya," Gendry didn’t know what else to say, he’d surprised himself with his own words. Gendry had admittedly thought about going with her, but he never thought it would actually happen, or at least him asking.  _ I’d follow her to the ends of the world.  _ Gendry thought.

"You'd be the best Lord of Storm's End, Gendry, you care about the people," Arya said.  _ What am I supposed to tell him? He can’t give everything up for me, I want him to be happy, and this lordship and all is what he wants. I won’t take that from him.  _ Arya thought.

"I told you I don't care about titles. I just found you again, please don't leave me like I was going to leave you. I  _ want  _ to go with you, Arya," Gendry took her hand once again.

"I'm glad I found you again," Arya smiled up at him. "let's hope the Red Woman doesn't come back to life and take you away from me again,"

"Is that a yes?" Gendry asked hesitantly.

"Of course it's a yes, you stupid bull," Gendry immediately pulled her into a passionate kiss, and Arya wrapped her hand around his neck to bring him closer.

"You won't leave me?" Gendry asked, pulling away. Arya responded by placing a light, chaste kiss on his lips.

"Not today," He bent down to kiss her again. "don't leave me either,"

"As m'lady commands," Gendry said before being shut up by Arya pulling him into an urgent kiss. And he was perfectly content to deepen the kiss, feeling her soft hands against his cheeks, as the sun rose beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gendry has never cared about titles, especially Book!Gendry (or so I've heard). I hope this chapter was in character, I didn't really edit any of this fic lol. Next and final chapter will be up soon, thank you all for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!


	3. someone big and strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Sandor discuss their plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! There isn't really gendrya content in here (i'm sorry), but I do love the Sandor and Arya dynamic and I hope I did it justice. Hope you all enjoy this last chapter!

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Arya said, tossing a wineskin to Sandor.

"The fuck do I care about that?" He said, taking a sip.

"Are you staying in Winterfell? Sansa will need someone to protect her when Ser Brienne, Ser Jaime, and Ser Podrick leave for Tarth,"  _ Not that she needs protection, more company than anything.  _ Arya corrected herself in her head.

"No, I'm not staying in this frozen pile of shit, wolf-girl," Arya hid a smile at the old nickname.

"Where will you go?" She asked.

"Anywhere they need someone big and strong, might become a sellsword in Essos,"  _ Since that worked out well for the Golden Company. _ Arya thought.

"Sellsword, really? You should visit Braavos, nice weather there,"

"Why the fuck were you Braavos?" Sandor asked, shocked. 

"Is that concern I hear?"

"Just wondering why you go there, you going to sail there too?"

"I don't think I should go back there," Arya said, not bothering to explain further.

"How's your ship, that fucking wolf-boat?"

"It's fine, still have a few things to do. I'm not exactly the strongest person in Winterfell, but Gendry's helping," She said, fiddling with the catspaw’s dagger at her hip.

"That twat's in charge? No, I'm helping," Sandor put down the wine and immediately stood up and walked towards her.

"You know the crew could use someone big and strong,”  _ That’s sort of true.  _ Arya thought.

"What are you saying?" Sandor asked, looking down at her.

"I'm saying there's room on my 'wolf-boat,' Sandor," Arya looked at him, searching for an answer in his sad eyes. "So?"

"Aye, I'm coming, Arya,”  _ Arya. Not wolf-girl or wolf-bitch or little lady.  _ Arya noted. “Can't leave you alone with that bastard twat," Arya smirked and she saw a hint of a smile on Sandor’s face.

"Hey, Arry, you coming to help?" Gendry said, peeking his head through the doorway, and Sandor rolled his eyes at Gendry’s presence.

"Yeah, in a bit," Arya replied and Gendry ducked out.

"Arry?" Sandor asked mockingly and Arya looked at him annoyedly.

"Shut up," She said, and the two walked out the docks together.

In the years following, Arya, Gendry, Sandor, and their crew would explore and map the islands between Westeros and Essos, before travelling to Essos. Arya and Gendry eventually married, and Sandor learned to tolerate him, only because Arya loved him. And they lived and explored for years, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this little fic, it was meant to just be that one-shot of Gendry all lovesick, but I just wanted a happy ending so here we are. I really hope you liked this chapter to end off the fic, and the little callback to 'Arry' and all. I didn't think I'd post a lot with gendry on the boat, but I guess I got sucked into it lol. It makes me so happy seeing the response to this, thank you! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written Sandor before, I hope this was mostly in character. Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked this random little fic!


End file.
